1. Field of the Invention
The present application claims priority from provisional application no. 60/005,288 filed Oct. 13, 1995. Provisional application no. 60/005,288 is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of the invention relates generally to semiconductor processing. More particularly, the field of the invention relates to an apparatus and method for pulsed plasma etching of a semiconductor substrate.